Distant Reality
by Maliciousity
Summary: Hancock's 'Wedding'. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Boa Hancock:

Hancock gazed out to sea. She opened open the doors and stepped outside to her balcony. Her long raven hair glistening in the moonlight, while slowly swaying to the wind. She clutched her arm, remembering the time when Luffy had asked for her help in attempt to rescue his brother. The moment she realized she would chase this man to the ends of the world, to the depths of hell, to the crescent stars and moon above. Luffy, once again bombarded her mind. Her memory slowly circling the most recent events with Luffy. She interfered with the Marine, to buy him time to escape into open seas again, resuming his life as a pirate. She, then reminisce a little further, to the time where she had seen him set sail to reunite with his crew-mates. His words echoed in her mind. _I never say goodbye, I want to see you again anyways. _She tried deciphering what he meant. Of course, her first and preferable thought, was an engagement, or proposal. But, she stayed hopeful. She leaned her arms on the frames of her balcony, continuing to gaze the seas, as her mind drifting into a day-dream.

_ "Hancock!" Hancock looked over her shoulders, Rayleigh in a white tuxedo, his beard and hair freshly combed, waved at her. Jogging on over to greet her. "You look beautiful." Hancock Looked down at herself, she too, was wearing all white. In a stunning and beautiful wedding dress. She felt the fabric. The highest quality of silk. _

_ "Thanks, Rayleigh." She smiled softly. "You look amazing too. Age seems to come more slowly for you." Rayleigh laughed. _

_ "I have to look good to walk you down the isle to give you away to your future husband." Future husband? She sighed. She wondered who it was, and how she got into this predicament. _

_ "Where is he" Hancock asked, in hopes to gain some clue on who it was._

_ "Luffy?" Rayleigh asked. Hancock's mouth fell open slightly. As if she was going to say something. "I think he's getting ready in back."_

_ "I must see him!" Hancock started to push past him, but Rayleigh was quick and blocked her._

_ "You may not. We may all be pirates, but we have to follow the sacred rules and laws of marriage."_

_ "Very well." Hancock was in too good of a mood to go do anything that would upset her._

_ "Don't worry, you'll see him later" He winked. "I will see you later."He waved, and walked away. _

_ Hancock hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings earlier, but took the time to do so now. She was in a luxurious pure white, room. She sighed. She didn't fancy white that much, she preferred red. White drapes, framed the windows. A congratulatory banner hung over head. While on the side had their flags. On the left, had a black banner with a jolly roger with a straw hat. While on the right had the Kuja Pirate jolly roger. A snack table set up on each ends of the room, while there was a larger snack table in the bottom left corner, white 8 stove tops, two chefs at work, setting platter after platter of meat. She chuckled as she remembered Luffy's love for meat. It's a wonder how he remains so in shape. Seats were arranged a large and set on each side of a white silked path leading to an altar. There must have been hundreds of chairs, as she noticed a large majority of people had taken their seats and a good majority of the seated are looking and smiling at her. A few waved, she waved back. She was quite hesitant, much of the population in the room were male. Until she spotted two familiar faces. _

_ "Marigold! Sandersonia!" She waved for her sisters. They got out of their seats, and ran over to greet her sister. Both in white bridesmaid dresses. _

_ "You look beautiful sister!" Sandersonia said with a grin._

_ "He is a lucky man to have you, sister!" Marigold complimented._

_ "As am I, to have him." Hancock smiled. A small rosy blush on her face._

_ "Sister. What are you doing out here?" Sandersonic said, with a frown. "you shouldn't been out here yet, you should be in your dressing room."_

_ "I do not need make up, I am already beautiful. I wish to view the area before the wedding" _

_ "At least get a small bite to eat. The cook from Luffy's crew is really talented" noted Marigold._

_ "Alright, Sisters." She turned to walk away, waving her hand behind her. _

_ "The ceremony is in ten minutes, sister! Don't get too distracted!" Yelled Sandersonia. _

_I will not be distracted. Time is moving quite slowly. I could almost count the minutes as hours. Hancock thought. She made her way to the banquet, pushing people that had just arrived slightly out of the way. There she saw one of her own chefs from her crew, a blonde male, intensely cooking meals after meals, not noticing her arrival. Until the chef from her crew spoke._

_ "Snake Princess!" She said, clearly shocked to see her here. "Would you like something to eat?"_

_ "I would. I do not mind what kind of food, as long as it is of the utmost quality food." She replied._

_ "Of cour-" The Kuja chef was interrupted. _

_ "Hancock-Swan~" The blonde chef twirled. Stopped, then snatched her hand, and slowly kissed it. "My name is Sanji. It is such a privilege to meet such a beautiful lady as yourself. I can make whatever your heart desires." _

_ "Did you not hear me the first time imbecile!" She yelled. "But because you have no use for your ears, I would like to eat your ears. Cut them off and cook it." _

_ "Ah, Hancock-swan is quite cruel. I cannot perform such a deed, would you prefer spaghetti, fair maiden?" _

_ "Let's not make this any complicated as it is." Hancock pointed at him, then looked up to the ceiling. "You are a commoner, and I am the fairest maiden of the seas, you shall not speak. If I hear one peek out of you, I will petrify you!" She turned and looked at her ship's chef. "Anything is fine, as long as this swine doesn't cook it." motioning with her face at Sanji._

_ "Alright, Snake Princess." She immediately began work. She chopped vegetables at an _alarmingly_ fast pace, she pushed the carrot shreds to t he sides, as she began with cabbage, tossed both vegetable shreds into the pot, then threw in sea-monster meal. She cooked delicately, and she noticed that Sanji had begun to do the same. Ridding himself of the personality earlier. Hancock smiled in relief, as she saw food placed underneath her __on__ the table. _

_ "Sanji!" Her kuja chef yelled. "She specifically asked you not to cook her food!"_

_ "Sorry." Sanji begun, taking a puff off his cigarette. "I do not mean to flirt with my captain's future wife. It comes uncontrollably to me. As I am a man who loves woman deeply." Sanji blew out his smoke. "I ensure there is nothing wrong with the food I prepared."_

_ "Alright, but if you are untrue to your word, I shall feed you to the dogs!" She looked down at the spaghetti, still uncertain. But she convinced herself that a crew-mate of Luffy, would not harm her. She took a bite._

_ It was the most brilliant food she has ever tasted. She had and always will regard her own chef on the ship highly for her expertise, but her food was nothing compared to this mouth watering plate. She finished it greedily. She noticed, and stopped. She was a__n__ empress for goodness sake. She can't act that way. But Sanji just smiled. She finished her meal, pleased. _

_ "That was most delicious." She said. "Sorry, I will come back to try your dish later" Her kuja warrior nodded in understanding._

_ "Your compliments mean a lot to me Hancock-swan~" Hancock looked at the grand clock as it began to chime. Rayleigh __approached her. She heard the wedding music in t he background, searching the room, her eyes fixed on a skeleton with a violin, playing at it skillfully, the room filled with enhancement. _

_ "It's time Hancock" Rayleigh said. She turned to see him extending his hand to her, and took it. Rayleigh adjusted her hand to lock his arm, as he guided her down to the middle. She saw Luffy in a white tuxedo from head to toe, his signature straw hat no where in sight. She felt her face growing a blush. Luffy grinned his signature smile, as she walked down the isle to the enchanting music. As a little girl in front of them threw rose pedals to the floor. She almost had the urge to kick the adorable little girl aside, but she did not want to ruin the moment. _

_She reached the altar. Rayleigh unlocked her arm in his. She heard a loud rumble. __Everyone looked around. She noticed Luffy's first mate drawing his sword._

_CRASH_

_ There was a large hole in the wall of the grand room, rubble fell to the floor, as dust slowly began to die down. As the dust cleared, it revealed Monkey D. Garp. _

_ "Garp Sir. I believe it is highly disrespectful to break a hole in such a place as a wedding." A pink haired Marine saluted. _

_ "Bahahaha. We're crashing the wedding anyways. Why not 'Crash' our way in?" Garp reasoned "Bahahahaha" The blonde with visers, massaged his temple. _

_ "Garp, this is your grandson's wedding, you should have some manners." A figured appeared next to Garp, tapping his weapon on his shoulder._

_ "Smoker. I had invited you to come along. You are a party crasher too!" Garp pouted. Smoker just sighed._

_The marines!_

_Everyone became to panic in their seats. But Garp calmed things before things got chaotic._

_ "I am here because I want to see my beloved grandson get married!" Garp explained in an 'obviously' tone. _

_ "But once the wedding is over, you pirates are to evacuate as we will open fire. Six hours after the vows are exchanged." Smoker explained._

_ "Like hell we are!" A voice cried. Hancock turned to see Luffy's first mate with two of his swords drawn. "The Marines will leave one hour after the wedding becomes official." _

_ "Zoro." Zoro turned to face his Captain. "They won't cause a problem because... they won't"_

_Luffy reasoned. "Shishishishishi" Zoro rolled his eyes, and sheathed his swords. _

_ "Bahahaha" Garp laughed. "That's the spirit Luffy!"The pink haired figure walked forward._

_ "Congratulations on marriage Luffy!" _

_ "Thanks Coby! I can't wait till it's over so I can eat!" Luffy's mouth watered._

_ "Congrats Mugiwara."The blonde hair congratulated._

_ "Thanks..."Luffy stopped. Then just smiled. "Thanks!"_

_ "Remember my name dammit!" _

_Hancock looked at the Marines, unsure what to think, until she caught glimpse of a man in a green cloak outside the window, sitting in the tree. Hancock looked over at Luffy, who noticed as well. Sanji and Zoro seem to get the idea too. Luffy just smiled. The minister coughed._

_ "May we continue?" The enchanting music from Brook returned to the hall. _

_Hancock walked up, gazing into the eyes of his beloved. Her face slightly flushed with a blush. The minister began his speech of loyalty, commitment, hardships, and trust in the trail of marriage, and asked if Hancock and Luffy were ready._

_ "I am" Hancock replied._

_ "Of course! Sounds like fun!" Luffy replied. Causing Hancock to blush deeper. She is still having difficulty being around Luffy, without blushing The minister continued his speech. Luffy and Hancock locked eyes. In their own little world. Until the minister coughed, brought them back._

_ "What?" Luffy pouted. The minster looked dumbfounded. But repeated himself._

_ "Do you Monkey D. Luffy, take Boa Hancock as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_ "I do. Shishishi" _

_ "And do you Boa Hancock, take Monkey D. Luffy as your lawfully wedded husband?" _

_ "I do" Hancock replied softly._

_ "Is there any among the crowd that has something to say about this union of love?" Hancock glared at the crowd. As if she was glaring at each individual in the crowd. But no one had responded. _

_ "Then I pronounce you husband and wife" the minister began. "you may kiss the bride"_

_ "Ehhh?" Luffy questioned. "What's kissing?" You could hear countless gasp of exasperation amongst the crowd. "Can I eat that?"_

_ "You can eat it Luffy!" Someone yelled. "Just at night in bed, naked!" Everyone roared in laughter. Even Garp was laughing, his hands on his stomach, roaring in a laughter. Smoker had his hand to his temple. Coby just smiled with his mouth slightly opened. Trying to hold in as much laughter as he cou__ld. __Helmeppo__smirked._

_ "Cool!" Luffy turned to Hancock. "Can I have it tonight?" Hancock blushed furiously, turned her face away from the crowd. Which roared in laughter even harder._

_ "Luffy!" Someone yelled. Luffy waved his hands violently towards the source of the yell. Hancock followed the direction and saw a orange haired woman in a luxurious orange dress. _

_ "Hi Nami!"_

_ "Luffy! Usopp ate all the food on the ship! Sanji even cookied it for him!" The long nosed man sitting next to her had his hands up to his shoulders, shaking his head violently. Sanji turned his head quickly to Nami, mouthing 'what?!'_

_ "Usoppppppp~ Sannjiiii~ Why? I'm going to starveeeee" Luffy duck faced himself into a pout. Extending his lips. Hancock notice Nami swatting her hand,motioning and mouthing 'Go!' Hancock looked at Luffy, and understood what she meant. Blushing slightly. Hancock slowly inched herself until, she had her lips 5 cms away from Luffy's until Luffy noticed, and turned which made Hancock crashed her lips onto his. Wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few seconds, she felt so light, floating in space, her lips locked with his beloved. Luffy began to return the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist. The room erupted into a cheer._

_ "Attaboy Luffy!" Zoro cheered, with a grin on his face._

_ "__I hate you and feel proud for you Luffy!" Sanji teared as he yelled._

_ "Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!" Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook had their arms linked around each others shoulders dancing and cheering._

_ "Congratulations Luffy!" Robin yelled. Which wasn't very loud._

_ "Congratulations Luffy!" Nami Cheered as well. "Hancock, you're welcome!"_

_ "Ace will be proud of you Luffy!" Jimbe raised his fist into the air, which now bares the Jolly Roger of the Straw Hat Crew._

_ "Dam right he will!" Marco cheered along with the other remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates. "Congratulations Luffy!"_

_ "Bahahahahaha!" Garp roared. "That's my grandson!"_

_ "Congratulations Mugiwara"Helmeppo cheered. Coby followed his exmaple._

_ "Congruatulation Monkey D. Luffy. You dog" Smoker cracked a smile. _

_ "Congratuations Luffy!" he had his hands around his mouth trying to get through all the people cheering him on._

_ "Way to go sister!" Sandersonia and Marigold yelled. _

_ Luffy broke the kiss,breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen, regaining his oxygen he pulled hancock into another kiss, to much of Hancock's suprise, but returning it, as their embrace grew tigher. Everyone cheered as confetti __rained the room._

Hancock snapped out to reality and sighed.


End file.
